Whirlpool Wrote an interesting story
Author's notes Multiple stories, Whirlpool has overactive imagination. Full of parodies and crossovers (written by Silvy Shadow) Sonic and Tsunami Tsunami laid down on the white beaches, her view of the crystal blue waters were amazing. "Now, I can rela-" She was interrupted by a swirling blue vortex in the sky. Her jaw dropped, she quickly got into her famous fightning position. What would it be? A NightWing, an alien. AH, MAYBE A NIGHTWING ALIEN. As the vortex got smaller, she saw red shoes with a stripe and bold buckle appear, in less than a minute, a blue hedgehog fell out into the sand. Tsunami yelled for her friends. Right as they came, Tails, Knuckles, and Vector came out as soon as it closed. Tsunami roared at the intruders, "Who are you?!" As soon as sonic slowly got up, he replied, "Sonic the Hedgehog!" Tsunami and her friends blinked in confusion. "Hedgehogs. are. small." Sunny squeaked. "And these are my friends, Tails, Knuckles,Silver, and Vector." They blinked again. Glory snapped. "YOU ARE SMALL!" "Compared to you we are." Sonic said, running circles around Starflight. "T-this isn't l-logical." Starflight muttered. Tsunami and her friends huddled up, "Get the blue one first." Glory and Tsunami said the same time. They stared at eachother, and Glory rolled her eyes. Clay jumped on Sonic right after Glory tripped him. Tails was mad. No. FURIOUS. "DON'T HURRRTTTT HIMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tails screamed. He grabbed Glory's tail and started slamming her into the ground. Knuckles screamed, "BEAT THE DRAGONS!" Knuckles grabbed Clay and threw him into the sea. Sunny stood infront of Silver. She could tell Silver was nervous, and very scared. As soon as she tried to wave. Silver physic threw her. Far. Probably all the way to The mud Kingdom. Starflight roared. He picked up silver in his jaws and threw him into the sand. All was silent. Vector stared down Starflight. Silver and Vector were always friends. Knuckles and Sonic turned around and gasped. They both hid behind trees along with tails. VEctor ran towards Starflight screaming. Starflight couldn't move, too scared. Vector started randomly punching him. He threw Starflight pretty far. Vector turned around, now donning sun glasses. Mid-way fall, an explosion boomed from Starflight. THE END. Whirlpool dragon: The Dark Tsunami rises Whirlpool dragon stood ontop of a building, in a flash, he saw the Whirlpool sign, somedragon was indanger. He quickly jumped into his Whirlpool mobile Tsunami girl manically laughed. "NOW ALLTHE NRA MEMBERS WILL SERVE ME!" "Not on my time!" Whirlpool dragon jumped into the fray, spotting the Nra members tied up. "Oh not you, the over-handsome-and intelligent- and beautiful Whirlpool dragon! Whirlpool pushed her off the building.He untied the Nra members. Matau the NightWing gasped, "Whirlpool! Your the best SeaWing in all the land. Silvershadow the NightWing sighed, "I wish I could marry you Whirlpool! STUPID HYBRID LAWS!" THE END Portal 1: WHIRLPOOLINESS Whirlpool silently picked up his portal gun. He snickered. He got out of bed. Whirly silently tiptaloned through the halls, passing Coral's room, Anemone's room, and SeaWeed's (the new kings room). He pushed open the doors. Outside, an IceWing was waiting for him, he had orange. "Hey hey Whirly. LET'S GO TO SPPPPAAACCCEEEE!" "Yep" Whirlpool replied. He shot a portal unto the sky, and one on the ground, he quickly jumped in. "W-O-O-O-O-!!!" What does the Whirlpool say WHAT DOES THE WHIRLPOOL SAY "CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHOW!" "MARRY-ROYALS-MARRY-ROYALS!" "RINGADINGARINGADINGADING!" Firestar meets Whirlpool "HI" THE CAT SAID "HI" WHIRLPOOL REPLIED then they all died. Crash Bandicoot meets Whirly Whirlpool stared at the mute Bandicoot. "So, you break boxes for a living?" He nodded then the world exploded. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Content (Shadowandsilverluv19)